videogamerapbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Herobrine
Herobrine battled Slenderman and Proxy in Slenderman vs Herobrine and Slenderman vs Herobrine 2, he was portrayed by Cam Greely on both occasion. Information on the rapper '''Herobrine '''is a creepypasta in Minecraft and he doesn't actually exist in the game From the original creepy-pasta, Herobrine creates random constructions, such as sand pyramids in oceans and long 2×2 tunnels. He also cuts off all the leaves from trees. Herobrine first appeared in a single image detailing an encounter. It was posted on the 4chan's /v/ board, and gained very little attention. It stated how Herobrine had appeared in someone's single-player game, littering the map with various pyramids and tunnels. It is the first media to name him as Herobrine. It was only later that Herobrine grew in popularity, when the Brocraft streamer "Copeland" photoshopped Herobrine into several screenshots to show to his chat. He had recently taken a liking to the story, and wished to be a part of it. After getting largely good reactions, he decided to stage a hoax. He has explained exactly how that took place in an email. Copeland had played through the world as a normal lets-player would, deliberately avoiding the work-in-progress room he had set up for the hoax. Herobrine was introduced to the stream 20 minutes and 45 seconds in. He is confirmed to be a retextured painting. Copeland then screamed and ran out of the room, promptly ending the stream. After a while, Copeland removed the painting and reverted to normal textures. He proceeded to stream further, pretending to be scared. He announced that he would delete the world to never meet Herobrine again. Later on, Patimuss made a video showing Herobrine in a user-made lava field. This Herobrine was free-standing, unlike the previous video. Due to this, it is likely he was a retextured door. The livestream went down after Patimuss ran away and saved his game, only to resume ten minutes later, where Herobrine had disappeared. Later on, during the second stream, Patimuss can be heard talking to his wife, stating he was trolling. This flooded the livestream chat with outrage. He then faked a game crash. Copeland disliked that Patimuss outed Herobrine as a fake. It is unknown when exactly it happened in relation to Patimuss's video, but Copeland then posted links in chat, leading to http://ghostinthestream.net/him.html (archive). This is likely where the nickname "Him" originated from. The page features Steve's face, but with real, frantically rolling eyes in the place of his block eyes, modified to be completely black. Lyrics Slenderman vs Herobrine Verse 1 It's time to crush some punk, white, trash until he's back, To his unknown home, Prepare to get hacked! I murder for blood, you just want some cash! And your body's not the only "Slender" thing that you have! I made the admin panic, look at you spaghetti arms! You're how Pewdie gets views, you don't cause any harm! You want your 8 pages? I got 'em right here! Come out and fight like a man and stop kissing my rear! Verse 2 I'm real haunting through the game, you're just a tale! A tall, bald Michael Jackson, except even more pale! You're nothing but the Web's Joke, I've been immortalized! People cower from me, and I'm freaking pixelized! I've been exiled for being the most feared this century, You're a pedophile stalking through your Elementary! It's time for my Revenge so consider this war done, I'd say it to your face, but you don't have one! |-|Slenderman vs Herobrine 2 Verse 1 You feeling nervous Slendy? Your looking paler than before! You’re standing pretty tall, is there something Slender you’re compensating for? Faceless rapists aren’t frightening, collecting pages isn’t exciting! And I’m dropping my sword, let's see you take a bolt of lightning! I’m a pixelated nightmare, your Arrival just lags the game! Why do I bother battling you? I should just slash set time to day! All remain in fear of the homicidal Minecraft Anti-God! Still looking for twenty dollars, huh? Well, I'll make it rain with your blood! Verse 2 Welcome to the Nether, Slender! My abode on Hardcore Survival Mode! Take that Gollum proxy and go, run from this demonic flow! You can’t escape my Chateau, I’ll watch you suffer for show! Burn you like the Michael Jackson you are, with Kristen Stewart's face though! I keep the balance through slaughter and I’ve entered your server, Slenderman! You’re one of kind? Well keep in mind my army of Endermen! So I’ve heard your terrible rhymes, and I’ve owned them, all eight! So does my screen go static now? No, I’ll make your world erased! Trivia * He is the second person to have two title cards, after Slenderman. * He is the first Minecraft related character to rap. * He is the first rapper to be related to horror. Category:Slenderman vs Herobrine Category:Video Game Rap Battles Category:Slenderman vs Herobrine 2 Category:Characters